The Maze of Terror
" " is the sixth episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 7th of August, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "Camelot has fallen to the Black Knight and the YouTubers must reclaim Excalibur if they want the next key. They recruit Merlin to uncover the secrets of Standing Stone and crown one of them King of Britannia. Who will survive?" Episode Plot The Gorgon runs into the room, chasing the guests. While the guests run away safely, the Gorgon glares at Mortimer, causing him to turn to stone. The guests return to the lounge and look at Mortimer's body, turnt to stone. Alex Wassabi then brings up the idea of this being their rainiest days, and they quickly locate a box ontop of the table. They put the Guardian Angel stone inside of the hole, causing Matthew Patrick and Nikita Dragun to be teleported into purgatory. The guests' mood now switches very quickly, knowing they have the numbers to survive. They now head outside, as Alex Wassabi must use a Shield with a mirror to cause the Gorgon to gaze at her own eyes, which is supposed to turn her to stone. It doesn't work, so Alex is captured and chained up inside of the Minotaur's maze. Once the Gorgon and the Minotaur disappear, and the air is clear, the guests team up in groups to complete the Gorgon's, and the Minotaur's task. Colleen Ballinger, Matthew, and Rosanna Pansino must find items located around the Gorgon's lair, and then match them up with the statue's that fit the description. Bretman Rock, Joey Graceffa and Nikita head to the maze to free Alex from the chains. They must complete riddles using items located in the Maze, to open cages leading to the place where Alex is chained up in. Nikita heads in first, and completes the first riddle successfuly. The gate drops, but she is quickly captured by the Minotaur. Back at the Gorgon's lair, the group of 3 is getting frustrated, as they're finding a lack of items, while the Gorgon casually walks into the Lair trying to capture the guests. They're then able to find a few items, without being captured. Back at the maze, it is now Bretman Rock's turn to break down the second gate. He completes his riddle, and heads on to free Alex and Nikita, however, to no avail. He is captured by the Minotaur. In the Gorgon's lair, the group is finalizing the last few items and are matching them appropriate to description. They finish the tasks, and now head on to meet the other group. It is now Joey's turn, if he is captured, they will lose the task. He heads into the maze, and successfuly completes the trial and discovers a box along with the keys. He must either be the Hero, and carry a self vote at the voting trial, or be a coward and give each person in his group a self vote. He decides to give himself a vote, and frees the guests from the chains. They meet up with the other group outside, and now 2 must venture back into the maze to build a Pathernon, with the loser being killed. After the voting, the names of Alex, and Colleen are drawn, and now both must select a Guardian Angel to guard them in the challenge. First up is Colleen, who selects Matt to guide her, while Alex gets Nikita by default. They venture into the Maze, and Matt quickly gathers all of Colleen's puzzle pieces, while Nikita is working rather slowly, bringing 1 bag by one. Colleen catches up, and is now in the lead. Alex begins to build his pathernon, but Nikita decides to play dirty, and pushes over Colleen's pathernon. Alex is successful in building his pathernon, escpaing death for the second time, and Matt is teleported out of purgatory. The Minotaur then grabs Colleen, and breaks her bones, killing her. Alex and Nikita return to the group with the next key. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. *Matthew Patrick as a member of the Society Against Evil. *Nikita Dragun as a member of the Society Against Evil. Guest Starring *Aimee Stolte as the Gorgon. *Uncredited Minotaur.